Citrus is susceptible to numerous disease caused by plant pathogens. There is a need for efficient and sensitive methods of detecting pathogens.
The method of the present invention provides a method for the detection of multiple, e.g., at least two or at least five, citrus pathogens in a single sample using a multiplex branched signal amplification reaction. The present invention thus provides an accurate, efficient, and quick method of detecting multiple citrus pathogens that is also suitable for high throughput screenings.